


Scars and Memories

by conceptstage



Series: Team Human Week [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Team Human Week 2019Day Four Prompt: Scars/Character Growth
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Scars and Memories

Perhaps the crypt at the bottom of a chantry that had been blown up by the Storm Lord Kord when his devotee had been freed from the influence of an agent of the Chained Oblivion, surrounded by the remains of the black goo beast that the agent had transformed into upon failing his master and dying at the hand of said devotee of Kord wasn’t the best place to catch a nap but Beau had slept in weirder places. Not many weirder places, but she could count two of the top of her head. She huffed as she sat down beside Caleb and leaned back against the wall, resting her arm on her knee and closing her eyes to catch five minutes of rest.

“Crazy day, huh,” Caleb mumbled.

Beau hummed tiredly. “Was it? I hadn’t noticed.”

Caleb shifted to pull off his coat and used the sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Do you think you can make it to the Reserve before falling asleep?”

Beau peeked her eyes open a little bit to sneer at him. “I got stabbed man, let me nap.”

“We all got stabbed.”

“Well I got extra stabbed. Look at this shit.” She pulled up the end of her crop top to show of the scabbed over laceration on her sternum. “And the clerics are tapped so this shit is gonna scar.”

“You have many scars. What is so bad about this one?”

“Well, I don’t know.” She suddenly grew cagey and he knew that the next words out of her mouth were probably a lie. “I got stabbed the same place, the same way Molly did and I just got a tattoo like the one he had, if he’s watching us from wherever the fuck he ended up he’s gonna think I’m copying him.” All this talk about scars and she glanced down at Caleb’s scars, on full display now that he’d taken off his coat and he no longer wore the bandages. She snorted and reached over to grab his wrist and lift it up to get a better look. “And look at this tan line, man. I didn’t know that you even  _ could _ tan.”

Caleb rolled his eyes but was slightly concerned by how unconcerned he was that she was touching his scars. “I thought you were going to sleep? Because all that you are doing right now is making fun of me.”

She chuckled and closed her eyes once more, still holding onto his wrist. “I can do both. I’m a very talented person.” She was quiet for a while and Caleb thought maybe she had finally fallen asleep. He looked out at the others, Jester wrapping up Nott’s injured leg with promises that she would heal it first thing in the morning when she got her magic back, Fjord was talking with Pumat and explaining what had happened near the entrance to the crypt, and Caduceus was examining the obelisks in the center of the room. “I lied,” Beau said suddenly and Caleb jumped slightly in surprise. “About why the scar bothers me. I’ve always… I don’t know, I’ve always approached things without worrying about whether or not I was gonna die. And I got really close today. I think the closest I ever got to really dying. I was stupid and cocky and I almost died and it pisses me off. This scar is just gonna be a reminder of that.”

Caleb was quiet for a moment and looked down at his arm, still held tightly in Beau's grip. “For a very long time my scars were a reminder of my… my shame. My stupidity, my gullibility, my naivety… my cruelty.”

When he didn’t continue right away she looked at him and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I feel like you’re trying to go somewhere with this.”

He huffed in what she’d come to recognize as his version of a laugh. “I am trying... My point is, that is what it used to be to me. Meeting these people, being part of this group, has made me realize that yes, these scars do mean all those things but they are also symbols of my ability to survive beyond all odds. That man tried to break me and I put myself back together. I am missing some pieces, I am still cracked in places, but I am in one piece for the first time in a very long time.”

She hummed and looked back down at her scab, picking at it idly until he silently chided her and pulled her hand away. “I like that actually. These scars are symbols of my ability to survive. That’s really good, are you sure you came up with that? That sounds like something Caduceus would say.”

“It is possible that I took words of his and expanded upon them.”

She snorted and relaxed at his side. “Thanks… Hey, don’t let me fall asleep, alright? I think I have a concussion.”

“Well, at least you would be quiet.”

She poked him hard in the side but she was smiling as the others started to wander over to join them.


End file.
